


Dynamite

by mxwolfpack



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dynamite, M/M, Polyamory, Songfic, and the others adopted him, everyone's dating each other, hopekook, jikook - Freeform, jinkook - Freeform, jungkook is lonely, namkook, taekook, this AU was snatched from bonsaidaddyve on Twitter!, this is just pure tooth-rotting fluff, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxwolfpack/pseuds/mxwolfpack
Summary: Jeon Jungkook meets a group of boys who have their names up in lights.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM and I DEFINITELY should not have written this in one go but ,,, here you guys go! Tooth-rotting Bangtan fluff.
> 
> This was inspired by @bonsaidaddyve 's AU concept on their Twitter! I came across it while I was streaming :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! I love the idea of maknaes being loved so much. Give them love. They deserve it.

The morning sun greeted the boy with the dark hair as he woke from sleep, its rays reaching deep into the darkness of the bedroom. Jungkook stretched himself awake, glancing at his alarm clock before swinging his legs over the bed and stumbling over to the tiny kitchen in his studio apartment. The place was nothing special, the cheapest way he could live alone since he was still fighting debt from college a few years ago, but it felt like home in the posters plastered across the walls and the instruments strewn about the place. He found solace in his loneliness – he hadn’t really kept up with anyone after he’d graduated and he’d switched his phone number when he upgraded his phone so he didn’t have any contacts to use other than his parents and his older brother – but he wished sometimes that he could share these quiet mornings with someone else.

Jungkook swung the door of the refrigerator open, humming the patchwork tune of a song he’d been writing the night before, and snagged the carton of milk. He grabbed a cup and poured a healthy amount, though he was fully aware of how his lactose intolerance was going to kill him for it afterwards, and tossed the contents back as he crashed back on his bed and enjoyed the organized chaos that was his apartment. Once he was done with his drink, he changed from his worn-out pajama pants into his signature skinnies and threw his shoes on, tying them tightly because he’d tripped one too many times during important events to make such a mistake again. After a good ten minutes of hunting, he found his earbuds under a stack of flannels that needed to be folded but would probably never actually be folded, and he did some warm-up freestyling as he got himself ready for the day, lost in his element.

Jungkook walked the steps from his apartment down to the complex courtyard with practiced footwork but turned the opposite way of his workplace since he’d woken up much earlier than he usually did and had some time to kill. He decided on the fly that he might try the new burger and donut place one of his co-workers had been raving about lately, a place called Dynamite that was a few blocks from where he lived, and pulled out his phone to navigate as he wandered the familiar streets of his college town and enjoyed the late morning breeze as it blew through his hair.

His co-worker had recommended Dynamite’s powdered donuts, so that was what Jungkook ordered. He dropped some of his tip money in the store’s tip jar and the employee gave him a sunny smile as she passed the confection across the sneeze guard and into Jungkook’s hands. He waved a hand in thanks as he pushed on the door to go back out to the square, thinking maybe he’d take a quick walk in the park and then head back to his apartment to sit on the dingy little balcony and do some sketching.

Those plans went out the window when he saw who was outside.

Jungkook had discovered his sexuality when he was in high school, after a particularly confusing game of spin-the-bottle where he ended up just a little too close to a member of the school’s basketball team and realized he didn’t mind it in the least. He’d had short flings throughout college, people he’d met in classes or through his degree in music that he’d dated for a few months before things got awkward and Jungkook once again had to prioritize his studying over any sort of relationship, and he’d been with girls, guys, and everything in between. He didn’t particularly have a preference, mainly just focused on the person’s compatibility with his slightly socially awkward and introverted personality, but nothing really seemed to stick. He’d learned mainly to just have fun and worry about the serious stuff later.  
But nothing could have prepared him for the group standing outside the restaurant.

There were five of them, all boys who looked around his age. They were smiling, laughing, talking to each other as they stood with arms around each other, looking far too comfortable to not be very well acquainted with each other. They were startlingly beautiful, all of them – high cheekbones, full lips, sharp jawlines, and wide, enthusiastic eyes as they focused on each other as they discussed things Jungkook was just a little too far away to listen in on. But Jungkook still froze, powdered donut halfway to his lips, and after a brief moment the boys turned and looked at him as well.

Suddenly, Jungkook fell woefully underdressed. The boys’ styling was effortless but still worked so well for each of their skin tones and facial features, and some sported clearly dyed hair that fit them so well Jungkook suddenly began to wonder whether or not he wanted to go blonde.

As Jungkook gaped, a sixth boy appeared in his line of vision, all denim and glowing skin. He smiled at Jungkook as he walked towards the group and slung his arm around the blonde furthest from Jungkook.  
Finally, after a few moments, the tall boy closest to Jungkook who sported bright blue hair spoke up.

“Hey. Do you…maybe want to join us?”

Jungkook had work in an hour and really needed to water his plants and stop at the grocery store, but it felt a little like fate was handing him a gift on a silver platter. Looking over at six pairs of expectant eyes, Jungkook found it impossible to say no, and he put his donut back in its little paper bag before extending a hand to the blue-haired boy and smiling his best professional-grade smile.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

The boys introduced themselves as local dance troupe Bangtan Boys – Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung. The group began to wander in the direction of the town’s dance hall, a few of the boys rambling aimlessly and pestering Jungkook with questions about his life as they walked. During the walk, Seokjin stole Jungkook’s donut and took a big bite of it right in front of him, grinning with a mouthful of sugar as Jungkook swatted his hands and told him he owed him a new donut now. He didn’t really mean it, but Seokjin readily agreed.

On their way to what Jungkook assumed must be the music hall, they passed a few stops that the boys insisted the group go visit. They first went to the record shop Namjoon worked his day job at, Seokjin running through the aisles chasing a cackling Jimin until Namjoon’s co-worker yelled at them and told them to leave before they broke anything with an amused expression on his face. They passed one of Dynamite’s food trucks and Taehyung insisted they stop and take pictures for his Instagram, so Jungkook spent a few minutes arm-wrestling with Hoseok while Jimin whipped out his Polaroid and snapped some shots of the youngest in the dance troupe. Then they walked by a basketball court, and Yoongi took the opportunity to snag a stray ball that was hidden in a nearby bush and took a few shots while Seokjin explained that Yoongi had been on the track to become a pro basketball player before he injured his shoulder and was forced to find another path of life. Namjoon provided the background music, energetically beatboxing to the beat of Yoongi’s steps while the dark-haired boy told him to shut up, and Jungkook vaguely remembered that his shift had already started hours ago but honestly didn’t care enough to do anything about it.

It was already the heat of mid afternoon that greeted the boys as they entered into the square of the music & dance hall. In the midst of the trek, Taehyung’s arm had made its way around Jungkook’s shoulders, and Seokjin had started complaining about Taehyung not sharing the new boy before he himself was able to grab Jungkook’s hand and tug him over to see what shows the music hall was currently presenting.

Once they had made it into the shade of the amphitheater, Jimin squealed and pointed enthusiastically to one of the posters in the window. “That’s us! That’s us, right there!”

Sure enough, _Bangtan Boys_ was plastered in big bubble letters across one of the posters, and Jungkook felt his smile widen when he saw the other boys stare with excited eyes.

“That’s really impressive,” Jungkook admitted a little shyly. “I really hope you guys have fun.”

Hoseok gasped, grabbing Jungkook’s free hand. “Wait, you need to come! You should come! Can you come?”

Jungkook blinked. “I mean…I probably could, but I’m, like, dirt poor right now. I’m not sure I could afford it.”

Yoongi pursed his lips. “It’ll be our treat. Come see us and we’ll get you in for free.”

Jungkook looked around, completely shocked. “Wait, no, you don’t have to do that! I-“

“Shh,” Jin hissed, waving a dismissive hand in Jungkook’s face. “Take it and come. We want you there.”

And that’s how Jungkook found himself in the one dusty blazer and rumpled dress shirt he could scrounge up in his apartment, stuffed into a theater chair in an auditorium that was quickly filling up. The boys had gotten him an incredible seat, and he felt very out-of-place sitting in between what he assumed were probably scouts of some sort, so he studied his playbill until he started to wear it at the edges. As tacky as it was, the boys had signed Jungkook’s copy of the bill when they had come out of the dressing rooms to let him in, and Jungkook felt himself smile wider the more he looked at it.

The performance was fantastic; Jungkook used all of his dance knowledge from the years he spent most of his time in the studio and could still find not fault whatsoever. There were three rappers and three vocalists in the group, and all could dance incredibly well, even while spitting lines and hitting high notes. There was a variety of unit and group performances before the show ended and every single performance was executed to perfection. The group was flawless, and Jungkook was starstruck.

Jungkook loitered by the door to backstage for a few minutes once he got out of the venue and around the building, hands awkwardly shoved deep in his blazer pockets. It was late afternoon, the sun high in the sky and casting its warm rays across the scenery, and Jungkook realized he needed to get out more often. The world was too beautiful for him to ignore it and spend his days alone in bed.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, a head popped out and waved cheerily. Jimin stepped out first and latched himself onto Jungkook in a big hug, the others following closely behind. Jungkook was thoroughly squished but this was his first hug in a good year and a half and he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

When the group broke away, Namjoon smiled brightly, the sweat dripping from his hairline glistening in the sun. “Did you like it?”

Jungkook stuttered. “O-of course I did! You guys are amazing!”

Seokjin hummed. “That _is_ true. He knows his stuff.”

Jungkook just laughed. “No, but seriously, it was great. I did dance back in school and I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“We know you were in dance,” Yoongi replied, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

Jungkook stilled. “What?”

Hoseok clapped Jungkook on the back. “Okay, so you’re just as oblivious as they say you are. We went to the same school, kid – Taehyung and Jimin were in the grade above you. We know you were in dance because you took classes with Jimin and Hoseok.”

Jungkook immediately cringed and hid his face in his hands. “Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry, I was so clueless in school and really just focused on my studies…I’m so surprised I didn’t recognize any of you…”

Seokjin giggled. “It’s hard not to recognize us, but you were known around campus as being one of the biggest music and dance nerds on the planet. Glad to see some rumors are true.”

Jungkook groaned. “Oh, my God, this is unbelievably embarrassing.”

“You can make it up to us, though,” Namjoon grinned.

Jungkook looked up, awaiting Namjoon’s response, but Jimin piped up instead.

“Dance with us,” Jimin responded, holding out a hand. “Show us your best.”

“Oh, no no no, I haven’t danced in ages,” Jungkook fumbled, trying to pick up the last little shards of his dignity which were now scattered across the asphalt. “I couldn’t possibly-“

Taehyung grabbed his wrists and swung him into position without another word. Jimin began teaching Jungkook the basic moves of one of their warm-up pieces, reminding Jungkook that he was top of the class whenever Jungkook complained about the moves being too hard. After about half an hour of practicing the move set, the boys took to their positions, but Jungkook wasn’t quite done yet.

“If I do this,” Jungkook said with confidence, “will you guys tell me why you’re all so close?”

Yoongi smiled cryptically. “Sounds like a deal to me.”

Hoseok cranked the portable speaker the boys had brought out with them and Jungkook let his body go into autopilot mode. He hadn’t properly danced since he’d graduated university, but his muscle memory quickly took over and soon he was moving and leaping alongside the rest of the group, feeding off their infectious energy and enjoying the moment. The song was over far too quickly, but the boys were smiling like they’d just won a competition and Jungkook reveled in their happiness before speaking.

“So. How’d I do?”

Seokjin smiled. “There’s a reason you were top of the class, Jeon Jungkook. If you weren’t so hard-headed and focused on your future, I’d recruit you into our group immediately.”  
Jungkook pondered this for a minute, intrigued when his brain didn’t immediately reject the idea.

Then Namjoon spoke up. “We’re dating.”

“Who? You and Seokjin?” Jungkook cocked his head, thoroughly confused.

Hoseok laughed. “Well, yeah. But he’s also dating me and Yoongi and Jimin and Taehyung.”

“Wait…what?” Jungkook’s brain was on full overdrive.

Yoongi sighed. “Don’t hurt yourself, kid. We’re in a polyamorous relationship; Jin’s being a dick but we wanted to ask if you were interested in maybe joining us.”  
“J-Joining you?”

“Yes, joining us.” Jimin was leaning so far forward he looked as though he might topple over at any moment. “If you’re not comfortable with the…romantic intentions of such a relationship, you’re more than welcome to just join the dance troupe. We just thought you maybe…I don’t know.”

Jungkook waved his hands frantically. “No no no, it’s okay! I would…honestly, yes, I would love that. I was just wondering how I was going to be able to fit all of you in my studio apartment.”

Taehyung cackled. “Oh, no, we always go to Jin’s house for hanging out. He’s a trust fund kid in medical school and his house is way too nice for just him. We always just crash over there.”

Jungkook smiled nervously. “O-okay. Then…yes. Yes, I’m in. I’ll do it.”

What next happened was a moment Jungkook would never forget; the feeling of six pairs of arms wound so tightly around him that they filled in all the gaps and holes everyone else had made years and years ago, filling him with warmth and encouragement and joy, so much that, when the group finally broke away, Jungkook had to physically restrain himself from doing a heel kick.

“So,” Seokjin replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Shall we?”

The group ended up back at Dynamite, limbs sprawled out on the comfortable bench and half-eaten hamburgers in front of them. True to his word, Seokjin had bought Jungkook a new donut. There was an unspoken agreement between the boys, that they could stay silent and be content in listening to the sounds of the diner while they munched on their food and relaxed after a long day.

Soon, Hoseok went for Jungkook’s left hand and Namjoon for his right, and Jungkook realized that, for the first time in more years than he could count, he was no longer alone.


End file.
